LCO:Planet Denver
Planet Denver, Colorado System Run by: Liberty Police, Inc. Location: E4 Description Originally home to miners, smelters and shipyard workers, Denver has always had a sizable population, but during the economic collapse of the Silver industry in 600AS, many of the workers were put out of jobs and either left the system or ended up joining the nascent Xeno movement. The planetary population plummeted, with the remaining people left to scratch a living on Denver's farmsteads, and also in the small, but profitable tourist industry. When the California water shortages continuing unabated, the wealthy elite of Los Angeles began to search for an alternative holiday destination and place to call home, and they found it in the guise of Denver's rough savannas and beautiful, pristine beaches. The resulting emigration injected new life into the planet's economy, reviving its fortunes, even as the newly arrived upper class were in the process of systematically taking control of the local government authorities. Nowadays the planetary population of Denver stands at a healthy 3.1 billion people, making it the second most populated planet in Liberty after Manhattan itself. Such is the attraction of Denver that Cryer Pharmaceuticals maintains one of the largest medical research facilities in Sirius just outside the capital city of Crichton Springs, while the headquarters of the Ageira Technologies corporation and several manufacturing plants supporting its operation on Pueblo are also located on the planet. It is widely known that the Liberty Police are paid handsomely by the wealthy residents to ensure the continued peace and security of Denver. People Bar population: 5 Commodity population: 1 Jobs: Bounty Hunters Guild, LPI Bartender: Corey Harden Ageira Technologies *Dr. Blake Caldwell Bounty Hunters Guild *Tracker Karen King *Tracker Tony Fox Cryer Pharmaceuticals *Matt Solomon Kishiro Technologies *Kazuhiko Watanabe (at the Commodity Market) Liberty Navy *Captain Shawna Abelt Liberty Police, Inc. *Sgt. Barney Toelock *Lt. Dave Moose *Sgt. Sabrina Bruncke Samura Heavy Industries *Masahiko Nobumoto Synth Foods *Bob Goettel (at the Commodity Market) Universal Shipping *Dom Harrison (at the Commodity Market) News *Junyo Fire Pearls are Hot Items (819AS) *Foreign Labor Sought for Boron Mines (819AS) *Human Trafficking Ring Busted on Sugarland (819AS) *Sirius Robotics Strikes Deal with IMG (819AS) *Rheinland Forces Destroy Jump Gates to Hamburg! (819AS) *Undesirables Still Lurking in the Hills (801AS) *Klugh to Give Benefit Concert (801AS) *Bowex and Gateway Trade Shots (801AS) *Liberty Ship Destroyed in Collision (801AS) *Kusari Traces IW Pirates to Liberty (801AS) Trade Routes Updated for LNY, LTX, LCO *1 Hop: Pharmaceuticals to Battleship Rio Grande: $258 + $77 *2 Hops: Aluminum to Pueblo Station: $2559 + $202 *3 Hops: **Criminals to Fort Bush: $952 + $301 **Aluminum to Baltimore Shipyard: $2559 + $262 *4 Hops: **Tobacco to Planet Pittsburgh: $3152 + $391 **Aluminum to Newark Station: $2559 + $377 **Pharmaceuticals to Battleship Missouri: $258 + $374 *5 Hops: **Aluminum to Detroit Munitions: $2559 + $493 **Pharmaceuticals to West Point: $258 + $426 *7 Hops: **Criminals to LPI Huntsville: $952 + $761 **Pharmaceuticals to Planet Houston: $258 + $622 *8 Hops: Criminals to LPI Sugarland: $952 + $863 Statistics Diameter: 12211km Mass: 5.54 x 10e24 kg Terrain: Terrestrial Temperature: -68C to 59.1C Escape Velocity: 10.02km Category:Locations Category:Liberty Locations Category:Planets Category:Colorado System